Wedding Gits
by blondiegurl
Summary: At a Weasley event, some new revelations are brought to the surface, allowing certain characters to act upon their feelings.


Just like every Weasley event, this one was no exception. People mingled, giggled and smiled and tables were set up, overflowing with food. Molly Weasley ran back and forth from the kitchen to the yard, arms wrapped around a bowl of salad, a plate of ham, with a dozen other plates, levitating behind her. This event was like no other, though. It just happened to be the first marriage of the Weasley children. The first son, in fact. Molly looked over at her son and his wife, of two hours, and smiled with tears threatening to overspill. Wiping her eyes on her flowered apron, she went to check on her other children.

'Charlie...where was he? Oh, yes there he was, surrounded by women, probably regaling them with some dragon story or another. Now, wait a minute, he was too red to be telling dragon stories. Ah, there lie in the problem. A brown haired woman, formerly pink-haired, was latched on his arm and talking adamantly to the women and showing them something on her hand. Her bloody ring, that's what. Another Weasley wedding was due sometime in the next three months. Ok, one down, five to go. Ok, Perce, where are you? Bingo! Talking to Mr. Kyle Garrett, the new minister of magic. Next, the two troublemakers. Knowing them, they would probably be out of sight, up to some mischief. And right on the money. Coming around the side of the house looking smug and mischievous, acting as if they knew something no one else knew. And they probably did. When something went off, blew up, changed someone's appearance, or something else that sounded like what the twins would do, then they would get an earful. For now, let them enjoy the festivities. Ronniekins, now where has he got to? Probably with Hermione, having a yelling match, somewhere. And where Ron is, Harry is, so therefore Ginny should be somewhere nearby. Ah, there he is, or rather they are.' Finding all her children safe and sound, for the time being, Molly left the refreshment table to stand next to her husband, who was talking to Fleur's parents.

* * *

"What are you doing? Reading a book at Bill's wedding.. shame on you, Hermione."

Hermione Granger looked up from her book, to find her best friend, Ron Weasley looking down at her, with exasperation written on his face. Fine, so he was annoyed with her, for something so trivial as reading a book. Well, then he was really going to get annoyed with her.

"I happen to be studying for the N.E.W.T.S." It was the summer before their seventh year.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Can't you enjoy the festivities, for once in your life, instead of studying all the time? Please." Ron had a pleading look on his face.

"Language, Ron. And at least I do something constructive with my time, unlike some people who should remain nameless."

"And, pray tell, what do I do that is not constructive with my time?"

"You play, eat, sleep and dream Quidditch. You could be spending some more time on your studies, then cheering on a team that has no chance of winning." Hermione knew she was hitting a low point, but she didn't always read. Heck, she hadn't even had time to read, once she reached the Burrow, three weeks earlier and she was taking the opportunities as they came.

"For your information, I do not **always** dream about Quidditch. And who says that the Canons don't have a chance of winning the Cup, this year? And at least I have a hobby, that doesn't involve doing extra credit, researching or homework." Ron's eyes gleamed with an inner light that only came from fighting with Hermione.

"I do have a hobby. It's-"Hermione was cut off by Ron's sarcastic remark, "Ohh, your hobby is Vicky. It is, isn't? Are you hoping to score some extra points in the international department with Vicky?"

Hermione's face got red, while her eyes were blazing daggers at Ron. "His name is not Vicky and no, I don't plan on scoring points with him. There's only one insufferable prat I would like to score points with and-"Hermione stopped herself, as she realized what she had just said. Her face became brighter, not from anger but from embarrassment.

Ron, shell-shocked, just looked at his best friend, who had pretty much admitted that she liked him. Hermione, watching Ron's face, only saw disgust and rejection. She turned away, in embarrassment, before she could see Ron's face turn from shell-shocked to longing and love. Before Ron could register what Hermione meant by turning away from him, her shoulders started to shake. Torn, Ron reached out and laid his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione cried, calling attention to the fact that she was crying and Ron was standing behind her, with anguish written all over his face.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ginny scanned the crowd looking for her best friend. Finding her, the redhead started walking towards her friend/sister in aid, when she was stopped by a hand on the small of her back. Looking up, she found Harry watching Hermione crying.

"They need to work this out by themselves."

Surprised, Ginny turned back to the scene unfolding in front of her and noticed, standing behind Hermione, with his hand on her shoulder, was her prat of a brother.

"Damn it!" The youngest Weasley voiced, causing the raven-haired boy to look down at her in shock. Leaning down, he whispered,

"I think Ron is becoming a bad influence."

Gin shuddered at the close proximity of the young man standing next to her and the feeling that coursed throughout her body at the feeling of his breath caressing her ear.

Ignoring it, Ginny added, "Why does he always do this to her? Hasn't he learned his lesson; not to tick her off? Merlin, Ron should keep that Muggle phrase, 'Insert foot into open mouth' at the front of his mind when fighting with Hermione."

Hearing chuckling coming from the 5'9" figure beside her, she glared up at him.

"And pray tell, what the hell is so bloody funny?"

Harry, trying to smother his laughs, looked down at Ginny, who at 5'4", came up to his shoulder. He noticed how the setting sun lit up her red tresses, turning them into gold. He took too long staring; she was starting to glare again. He better speak fast or he was going to get hit with a Bat Bogey hex soon.

"The Muggle phrase you so eloquently quoted, is 'Open mouth, insert foot'"

Ginny's cheeks flushed, whether from the embarrassment or from the way Harry was looking at her, she had no idea.

"Alright, so I said a Muggle thing wrong. Whoopee do da day. Now can we please go over there and help out Hermione?"

"I notice you're not going over there to help your brother."

"Yeah, well, he got himself in this mess."

"So, technically, he can get himself out. Don't worry about them. They'll work it out. They always do."

* * *

The couple in question were still standing as before, Ron with his hand on her shoulder and Hermione trying her best to ignore the contact. At this point, she had stopped crying. Probably due to the fact that Ron pleaded with her not to cry anymore. And she knew that when Ron asked for something, she usually did it, with exceptions, of you face me please? I need to tell you something." Ron broke the silence.

'Probably to tell me that he doesn't see me in that light!' But Hermione turned around reluctantly. To find that Ron was closer to her, than she remembered. 'How.... When did he get so close?'

Ron was surprised when Hermione turned around, but even more surprised when he found that he had unconsciously moved forward a little bit. 'I didn't know her brown eyes had gold flecks in them.' Ron shook his head, before he could sink into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Hermione, seeing that shake as her answer, started to turn away again. Ron, seeing this, reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around her waist. Before either one could say a word, they found themselves flush against each other. They stood staring into each other's eyes, for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes. Slowly, too slow according to Hermione, Ron lowered his head, until his lips were almost touching hers, their breathing intermingling. Hermione, wanting him to continue what he was doing, stretched her neck, to get closer to those tantalizing lips of his. He pulled back. Hurt, Hermione stepped away from him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Realizing that he had done something wrong, Ron stepped closer, with a beseeching look on his face. Hermione didn't move.

Leaning in, Ron whispered into her ear, "I just wanted to tell you something, before..we...um, well you know."

Pulling her head back to watch his face, Hermione asked what he wanted to say.

Blushing, Ron answered with, "IjustwantedtotellyouthatIloveyou." His statement was met with silence. Looking down at the ground, he didn't notice Hermione's look of astonishment.

Recovering, she reached out and brought up her hand to caress his cheek. Taking the cue, Ron raised his head and looked into her eyes. Raising his hand, he grabbed Hermione's hand and brought it down to his lips.


End file.
